


a social piranha when it came to people

by samvara



Series: Typos I have loved [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samvara/pseuds/samvara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While often broody on land, Derek was the life of the party in his <em>other </em> other form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a social piranha when it came to people

**Author's Note:**

> **piranha** , a deep-bodied South American freshwater fish that typically lives in shoals and has very sharp teeth that are used to tear flesh from prey. It has a reputation as a fearsome predator.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/21566933268/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> ...actually I would call this a malapropism rather than a typo but it was so delightful I could not resist.


End file.
